


Сатир и бык

by SnakeCorps



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeCorps/pseuds/SnakeCorps
Summary: Элиас потерялся. Габриэль исчез, и теперь Элиасу предстояло самому решить, что же ему делать дальше. Один-одинёшенек, без брата, который всегда направлял его, он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Он мог бы попытаться вернуться домой или же углубиться дальше в Лес и попробовать найти отца самостоятельно, но… но что, если Габриэль сейчас очень в нём нуждался? Что, если он был ранен и ждал, когда Элиас придёт и спасёт его? Элиас не мог бросить брата и отправиться домой в одиночку. Просто не мог.
Relationships: Adam Towers/Elias (Men & Chicken)
Kudos: 1





	Сатир и бык

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Satyr and the Bull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905139) by [LazyBaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBaker/pseuds/LazyBaker). 



Элиас потерялся.

Лес был густой и непроглядный. Огромные зелёные деревья, сплошь заросшие мхом, поднимавшимся вверх по их стволам, все выглядели одинаково. Солнечный свет едва пробивался сквозь их широкие кроны, а ветки пониже и поменьше постоянно цеплялись за его рога. Было так тихо. С тех пор, как Элиас вошёл в лес, он так и не видел здесь других животных. Он даже не слышал их присутствия, только своё собственное дыхание и отчаянно колотящееся сердце. Вокруг было темно, и это сбивало с толку. Элиас уже начал думать, что никогда не найдёт своего брата Габриэля или отца, которого он ещё никогда не видел, или вообще не сможет отыскать дорогу домой.

Всю свою жизнь он прожил в поле и сам ни разу не заходил в Лес. Лес давил на него. Слишком мало свободного пространства, слишком много деревьев, слишком много… всего. Он не мог ни на чём сконцентрировать своё внимание, окружение постоянно его отвлекало. На каждом новом перепутье Элиасу приходилось всё сильнее сосредотачиваться, чтобы не пропустить хоть какую-нибудь подсказку, способную ему помочь.

Он обнюхивал воздух и землю. Искал на коре деревьев следы когтей и любые выпавшие серые перья, которые могли бы показаться ему знакомыми, но ничего не находил.

Габриэль исчез, и теперь Элиасу предстояло самому решить, что же ему делать дальше. Один-одинёшенек, без брата, который всегда направлял его, он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Он мог бы попытаться вернуться домой или же углубиться дальше в Лес и попробовать найти отца самостоятельно, но… но что, если Габриэль сейчас очень в нём нуждался? Что, если он был ранен и ждал, когда Элиас придёт и найдёт его? Элиас не мог бросить брата и отправиться домой в одиночку. Просто не мог.

Элиас уселся на землю под большим старым деревом с толстыми запутанными корнями. Почесав голову у основания рогов, он выудил из шерсти жука. Нужно подождать здесь и хорошенько подумать, куда же мог запропаститься Габриэль.

Внезапно он задумался о волках, возможно, обитавших в Лесу и об их острых-преострых зубах. Мгновенно разволновавшись ещё больше, чем прежде, он принялся испуганно озираться по сторонам, то и дело теребя свой мех.

Низкий скрипучий шёпот, напоминавший странную музыку, достиг его ушей. Встрепенувшись, Элиас задрал голову и понюхал воздух. Рядом, несомненно, кто-то был, хоть Элиас и не был точно уверен, кто именно. И пах этот кто-то совершенно не как его брат или любой другой бык или корова.

Навострив уши, он последовал на звук. Пробираясь мимо вековых деревьев и зарослей цветущих кустарников, он старался шагать как можно бесшумнее, но его копыта были слишком большими и неуклюжими и, казалось, не пропускали ни одной сухой ветки или опавшего листка.

Остановившись перед высокой каменной стеной, поросшей виноградными лозами, Элиас осторожно выглянул из-за неё. Его взгляду открылась широкая поляна, буквально купающаяся в солнечном свете, а ещё он заметил какого-то необычного зверька, играющего на флейте.

Зверёк был маленьким и худеньким, с небольшими, почти незаметными рожками, покачивающимися в такт с его музыкой. Захотев рассмотреть его поближе, Элиас опёрся о стену и высунулся из-за неё чуть дальше. Не выдержав его веса, старая кладка рухнула, и он упал, больно ударившись головой об один из отколовшихся камней. Он громко застонал, схватившись за голову.

Когда боль в его гудящей голове немного поутихла, он понял, что и музыка тоже прекратилась.

Он взглянул вверх и увидел хрупкого зверька с флейтой, обеспокоенно смотрящего на него.

— Угораздило же тебя так грохнуться. Ты как, в порядке?

Элиас отряхнулся от грязи и каменной пыли и, едва не плюхнувшись обратно, неуклюже поднялся на ноги. Стараясь не обращать внимания на головокружение, он гордо распрямил спину. Приятно было осознавать, что он почти на целую голову выше этого зверька.

— В порядке. Просто стена была какая-то хлипкая, только и всего.

Хрупкий зверёк скептически поглядел на груду камней, валяющихся возле полуразрушенной стены.

— М-да, каменные стены славятся своей хлипкостью, — он улыбнулся Элиасу, и тот покраснел. Зверёк был _красивым._ — Так кто же ты такой?

— Это, вообще-то, очень грубо. Не нужно вот так спрашивать каждое встречное животное, кто оно, — нахмурился Элиас. — Ты сам-то что за зверь такой будешь?

— Вот как раз _это_ и было грубо, — парировал зверёк, тыча своей флейтой Элиасу в грудь. — Ты бы был повежливее, разговаривая в этом Лесу со всякими незнакомыми существами, — выпалил он, а потом громко вздохнул: — День сегодня и без того дурацкий, так что давай-ка без обид. Я сатир.

— Бык, — важно представился Элиас.

— Что ж, спишем на это твои манеры, — маленький сатир ухмыльнулся, и его уши встали торчком, будто бы поощряя Элиаса за то, что тот сделал что-то очень правильное. Элиас пока не совсем понимал, что же именно такого он сделал, и насколько правильным это было, но был безмерно счастлив, что у него всё же получилось. — Никогда в жизни не видел быков. А ты, я погляжу, здоровяк…

Сатир немного отступил назад и, пристально осмотрев Элиаса с головы до ног, втянул воздух. На Элиаса в жизни так никто никогда не смотрел, и он попытался достойно выдержать этот взгляд, выпятив грудь и следя, чтобы кончики его рогов были направлены точно вверх.

Вновь улыбнувшись, сатир подошёл ближе, бесцеремонно вторгнувшись в его личное пространство. Он положил ладонь на плечо Элиаса, и его рука показалась Элиасу неимоверно горячей.

— Меня зовут Адам. Я лесной сатир.

Элиас уставился на руку Адама на своём плече. К нему так давно никто не прикасался…

— Элиас, — промямлил он. — Я живу в поле, там, за Лесом.

Адам удивился.

— В поле? Это довольно далеко отсюда. И зачем же такой большой могучий бык, вроде тебя, забрёл так глубоко в Лес? Ты потерялся?

Фыркнув, Элиас сбросил руку Адама, и обижено отвернулся.

— Ничего я не потерялся, — он исподлобья взглянул на Адама. — Да я здесь как рыба в воде! Может, мне просто нравится гулять по Лесу.

— В жизни не слышал о быках, которым бы нравилось гулять по Лесу.

— Ну, — лицо Элиаса стало пунцовым, — у остальных быков просто нет моей жажды приключений. И моего вкуса.

— Да ну?

— А вот да, — бросил он и для верности кивнул.

— Сколько же всего нового я сегодня узнал… Камень — крайне ненадёжный строительный материал, а быков хлебом не корми, дай забраться поглубже в чащу, — Адам закатил глаза. В животе у Элиаса скрутилось в тугой узел раздражение, и голова начала раскалываться всё сильнее.

— Ты надо мной издеваешься…

— Ну а ты мне врёшь. А я, Элиас, между нами, очень не люблю, когда мне врут, — отрезал Адам, делая шаг вперёд. Он подходил всё ближе и ближе, пока Элиас не почувствовал исходящее от его тела тепло. Несмотря на то, что маленький сатир был гораздо ниже его, и макушка Адама едва доходила до груди Элиаса, его поведение очень пугало. Элиас обнаружил, что под его натиском невольно пятится назад. Вдруг Адам странно посмотрел на него, и глаза его расширились: — Да ты ранен!

Элиас потянулся к голове и дотронулся до основания одного из рогов, откуда и исходила болезненная пульсация, а потом взглянул на свою руку. Она вся была покрыта кровью, и это так сильно его напугало, что хвост машинально вжался между ног.

Однако Адам оказался быстрее и тут же схватил его за окровавленную руку.

— Ну-ну, всё не так плохо, как кажется. Не надо паниковать.

— Я… я не хочу умирать… — дрожащим голосом прошептал Элиас. На глаза моментально навернулись слёзы, уши его поникли.

— Да не умрёшь ты, это всего лишь небольшая царапина, — рассмеялся было Адам, но быстро прикрыл улыбку рукой. Шмыгнув носом, Элиас утёрся тыльной стороной ладони. — Пошли-ка со мной к ручью, тут недалеко. Приведём тебя в порядок.

***

Ручей был скрыт от лишних глаз за ещё одной каменной стеной. Копыта Элиаса неуверенно скользили по валунам, ведущим к ручью. Адам грациозно пропрыгал по каждому из них и остался ждать у воды, протянув ему руку. Зажав флейту в другой руке, он был готов помочь Элиасу удержать равновесие, пока тот, спотыкаясь, спускался следом.

Русло ручья обрамляли золотистые цветы. На берегу они оба опустились на колени, и мелкие острые камушки неприятно впились в кожу Элиаса. Вымыв руку, он почувствовал облегчение. Больше она не была перепачкана кровью.

Набрав немного воды в сложенные лодочкой ладони, Адам поднёс их к губам Элиаса, чтобы тот напился. Очарованный, Элиас безропотно открыл рот, вскоре почувствовав на языке приятно прохладную воду. Волнение охватило его, и он снова весь покраснел. Знакомый жар, вмиг готовый разойтись по всему телу, расцвёл у него в животе.

Он отвернулся от Адама и свернулся калачиком на берегу, пытаясь скрыть своё возбуждение.

— Ну-ка вернись обратно, — сказал Адам. Когда Элиас повернулся, его рога чуть не столкнулись с крохотными рожками Адама. Тот присел рядом на задние лапы, чтобы лучше рассмотреть рану на голове Элиаса. Адам находился так близко и был таким тёплым, что взгляд Элиаса непроизвольно задержался на его нежно-розовом члене.

Барьер внутри его сознания содрогнулся и рухнул, и Элиас, уткнувшись носом в подмышку Адама, где его запах был особенно густым и мускусным, глубоко вдохнул. Адам рассмеялся.

— А ты очень любопытный бычок, да? — спросил он. — Закрой-ка глаза и посиди смирно.

Элиас послушался. Через мгновение Адам облил его голову ледяной водой, и он моментально закоченел. Пальцы сами собой вцепились в холодную твёрдую землю.

Адам проделывал это снова и снова, и с каждым разом Элиасу становилось всё легче дышать — болезненная пульсация в его голове потихоньку притуплялась. Однако пронизывающий его жар оказался куда сильнее. Горячие волны растекались по телу от любого даже самого лёгкого прикосновения шерсти Адама к его собственной.

Воцарившуюся между ними тишину нарушали лишь звуки бегущего ручья и размеренное дыхание Адама, щекочущее уши Элиаса и заставляющее их забавно подёргиваться.

Он скрестил предплечья на коленях, стараясь прикрыть пах.

— Не ври мне, Элиас, — мягко произнёс Адам. Он убрал со лба Элиаса мокрую чёлку, и тот задрожал, прикусив губу. Зажмурившись, Элиас слышал, как Адам снова опустил руки в ручей, собираясь набрать ещё воды. Его копытца звучно процокали по камням.

Когда к Элиасу вернулся дар речи, он заговорил. Тихо и неуверенно:

— Мы с братом искали нашего настоящего отца. Нам сказали, он живёт где-то по ту сторону Леса.

Адам остановил его.

— Для пары быков это довольно долгий путь к кому-то, с кем они никогда не встречались. Лес очень большой и заканчивается за горой.

— Габриэль — сова, — поправил его Элиас. Его горло сжалось так, что ему стало больно произносить слова. — Мы с ним потерялись по дороге, и теперь я не могу его найти.

Адам ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

— Совы умеют выживать, особенно, когда вокруг столько деревьев.

— Но что, если бы его схватили волки? Я слышал их жуткие завывания ещё в поле, — Элиаса трясло от страха. Он распахнул глаза и жалобно посмотрел на Адама.

— Если он будет оставаться достаточно высоко, с ним всё будет в порядке. Волки, если ты не знал, плохо лазают по деревьям, особенно по здешним.

— Но… но вдруг он тоже ранен? У него повреждено крыло, и он не может летать слишком долго.

— Тогда он спрячется, — взяв Элиаса за подбородок, Адам наклонил его голову в сторону и лизнул рану у основания рога. Элиас дёрнулся, подскочил, но тут же шлёпнулся обратно на хвостатую задницу.

Элиас слегка прикоснулся к своей голове.

— Ты чего делаешь?

— Лечу тебя. А теперь просто перестань рыпаться, — Адам подполз к Элиасу ещё ближе и, перекинув ногу через одно из его бёдер, тут же его оседлал. Мех на его заднице был приятно мягким. В отражении ручья Элиас заметил, как довольно виляет из стороны в сторону хвостик Адама.

Такое положение больше не оставляло возможности прикрыться. Из его члена вытекла крупная жемчужная капля и, медленно скатившись по всей длине ствола, упала на землю. Адам не мог этого не заметить, не мог не почувствовать запах. Но всё же он не сказал ни слова.

Обеими руками схватив Элиаса за рога, Адам подтянул его голову ближе к себе и зафиксировал её так, чтобы тот не смог увернуться. Жадно припав к ране, он принялся тщательно вылизывать её длинными размашистыми движениями.

Вздрогнув, Элиас поморщился. Он изо всех сил весь старался сжаться в комок. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, а ещё ему было невыносимо жарко. Но он твёрдо решил оставаться неподвижным, что бы ни случилось. Он просто не знал, что ещё ему делать.

— Языком это не вылечить, — вскоре не выдержал он.

— Бычьим языком, может, и нет. А вот языком сатира… — протянул Адам в промежутке между вылизываниями.

— Неправда…

Адам не ответил, продолжив вылизывать рану, всё больше будоража Элиаса, заставляя его беспокойно ёрзать на месте. Элиас не знал, что делать, не знал, куда отвести взгляд. На глаза ему снова попался член Адама, аккуратный и розовый, и теперь стремительно наливающийся кровью. Сочащаяся головка тесно прижималась к крайней плоти, вызывая жгучее желание к ней прикоснуться. Так просто. Всего лишь протянуть руку и дотронуться до уже почти полностью вставшего члена Адама. Чем больше Элиас думал об этом, тем сильнее это сводило его с ума.

Дразнил ли его Адам? Знал ли он?

Элиаса затрясло. Слёзы катились по его щекам, пока пальцы зарывались в каменистую землю, чтобы не позволить себе схватить Адама.

Адам оттянул от себя голову Элиаса за рога и заглянул в его наполненные слезами глаза.

Отпустив его голову, Адам прильнул к нему всем телом, двинувшись вверх по его бедру, пока их колени не соприкоснулись, и он смог удобно устроиться между ног Элиаса, плотно сжав его член обеими руками. Он был таким большим и толстым, что Адаму едва удалось обхватить его целиком.

Элиас вздрогнул и, громко заскулив, попытался высвободиться. К его удивлению мир вокруг не рухнул в одночасье от такого всеобъемлющего ощущения, мгновенно охватившего каждую клеточку его тела. Он весь напрягся. Копыта пробороздили в земле глубокие следы. Дыхание спёрло, и он испугался, что уже никогда в жизни не сможет дышать.

Адам слегка ослабил хватку и нежно погладил его член. Щёки Адама покрывал лёгкий румянец, а кудряшки мягкими волнами ниспадали на его лицо.

— Ну-ну, не надо, не стыдись. Тебе очень даже есть, чем гордиться, — Адам обвёл ладонью головку члена Элиаса. — Может, сейчас ты и заблудился в Лесу, но это вовсе не значит, что ты не можешь позволить себе провести это время хорошо, — сперма брызнула на руку Адама, и он слизал её, не скрывая стона удовольствия. — Очень, очень хорошо.

— Это… это всегда ощущается так же хорошо? — Элиас поверить не мог в то, что именно так оно и было на самом деле. Переполнявшее его чувство было ошеломляющим, с лёгкостью затмевая и недавнее кровотечение, и острые камушки, больно впивавшиеся в кожу, и даже внезапную потерю брата. Оно затмевало вообще всё, что он когда-либо испытывал прежде.

Рука Адама скользнула ниже, и он не без труда сгрёб в пригоршню крупную тяжёлую мошонку. Элиаса тут же пронзило множество тонких искорок, и он забыл обо всём на свете. Лес исчез. Исчезли деревья, трава и ручей, не осталось ничего. Был только Адам и его изящные маленькие руки, ласкающие член Элиаса.

Адам перекатывал его член в ладонях, сжимал и бесконечно поглаживал, поглаживал, поглаживал. Чувство вновь нарастало внутри Элиаса, и на этот раз гораздо, гораздо быстрее. Он зажмурился, застыл всем телом, не в силах пошевелиться. Мощная струя выстрелила вверх, хорошенько окатив и его, и Адама. Элиас заплакал, из носа тоже потекло. Должно быть, со стороны Элиас выглядел просто ужасно, но Адам не обращал на это внимания, всё продолжая и продолжая прикасаться к нему. Вот только ласки его стали более рваными и грубыми.

Каждое новое движение рук Адама заставляло Элиаса напрягаться от слишком сильных ощущений.

Деревья вернулись на свои места, ручей продолжил течь, как ни в чём не бывало. Дыхание Элиаса приходило в норму, он постепенно успокаивался, уже не так бурно реагируя на движения рук Адама и резкие рывки собственных бёдер.

Адам прижался к нему, и его крепкий маленький член упёрся Элиасу в живот. Он вздохнул и уткнулся носом в подбородок Элиаса. Элиас размял затёкшие пальцы, перепачканные землёй и грязью, и нерешительно обнял Адама.

Наощупь он был таким мягким и нежным.

— Какие ж вы, быки, всё-таки эмоциональные, — шепнул ему Адам. — Ну просто телята-переростки с большущими рогами.

— Я не телёнок, — Элиас поспешил спрятать лицо в волосах Адама.

Адам легонько похлопал его по груди.

— Нет, не телёнок — он слизнул прилипшую к меху на груди Элиаса сперму, застонав от удовольствия.

Элиас всхлипнул. Его член всё ещё был твёрд. Он крепче прижал к себе Адама, испугавшись, что если отпустит его хоть на мгновенье, тот немедленно сбежит или попросту исчезнет, растворится в воздухе, будто его никогда и не было.

— Бедняжечка, — Адам покачал головой, и его руки тут же снова очутились на члене Элиаса. Он туда-сюда проследил пальцем по крупной венке на стволе. Член подёргивался, пока Адам пробирался вверх к головке, а потом запустил пальцы в густой серый мех, покрывающий пах и низ живота Элиаса. — Не думаю, что вот так просто смогу позволить тебе уйти…

— Снова будешь делать это руками?.. — немного нерешительно, но всё же с надеждой спросил Элиас.

— И не только. Но для начала… — Адам улыбнулся. Потом он встал и, подняв с земли флейту, зашёл в ручей. Жестом он поманил Элиаса следовать за ним.

Они вместе вышли из ручья и, миновав поляну, где впервые встретились, отправились дальше. Тусклый свет, и так едва проникавший сюда сквозь густые кроны, почти померк. Элиасу казалось, что окружающие их деревья одно за другим исчезают в этой непроглядной тьме, но Адам уверенно вёл его вперёд.

Элиас забеспокоился, Лес снова давил на него, поглощал без остатка.

— Куда мы идём?..

Адам оглянулся на него:

— Скоро совсем стемнеет. А по ночам в этом Лесу лучше не искать потерянных братьев. И не трахаться, — он подмигнул, и Элиас чуть было не упал, обо что-то споткнувшись.

— Ты собираешься мне помочь? — уши Элиаса встали торчком.

— Ну, я же уже сказал тебе, что не смогу так просто взять и отпустить тебя. У меня на тебя колоссальные планы, — Адам повернулся к нему и пошёл спиной вперёд. Поднеся ко рту свою флейту, он извлёк несколько нот. — Придётся сочинить для всего этого песню: бык и его брат-сова, и их полное невзгод и опасностей путешествие, чтобы найти своего давно потерянного отца. Просто потрясающе! — воскликнул Адам. — История из _тех_ , что становятся настоящими легендами.


End file.
